


If the phone hadn't rang

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There they are, back in each other's apartments, wondering what it would have been like if the phone hadn't rang back then.
Relationships: Kurosawa/Adachi
Kudos: 82





	If the phone hadn't rang

If the phone hadn't rang.. 

Kurosawa POV

/God, please not now/

Kurosawa remembers thinking this shortly afterwards. 

He's finally home, but he can't sleep. Yet again. Splayed out on his bed, head full of Adachi. Adachi and his words. Adachi and his lips. Adachi and his feelings. 

Kurosawa sighs and turns to the side, closing his eyes. His thoughts drift off to a scenario where the phone hadn't rang. 

The cool air couldn't bother him in the slightest when Adachi is this close, this open, not running away, trying his best in his own way to show him it's okay to proceed. 

The memory mingles with the fantasy of Kurosawa leaning in closer. He imagines himself pulling Adachi closer too, just a little, gently, not to scare him, finally pressing their lips together. Ever so gently. Soft, firm, in control. Yet a mess inside. His hand around the others neck. Maybe Adachi would make a sound, maybe he would close his eyes, too? Kurosawa is dying to know. 

Kurosawa sighs as he opens his eyes. 

What would Adachi say? What would he feel, think? What would his lips taste like? 

Kurosawa was determined to find out. 

Adachi POV

/Worst timing ever/

He is surprised he can fall asleep, but it doesn't last long. The almost kiss situation sneaks into his dreams, crucial, as if having been interrupted wasn't enough of a torture. 

It repeats in his head like a bad movie. 

Adachi sits up in his bed, rubbing his head, letting it fall forward and roll it around. 

There is a prickle on his skin that's new to him and Kurosawa underneath it. Everywhere. He swears he can still smell his expensive perfume even now. 

Kurosawa, Kurosawa, Kurosawa. 

Adachi lets his head fall back into the pillows. What if the phone hadn't rang? 

The touch of Kurosawa's warm hand still lingers on his neck. And it doesn't feel bad. He felt protected, taken care of, led. 

He brings his finger to his lips. He would have gotten his first kiss. He was curious, but also scared. 

But he has this feeling that if it was with Kurosawa, it would be alright. 

Adachi smiles sheepishly and goes back to sleep. 


End file.
